In the paper industry and in particular in the paper towel industry there is a need for a dispenser which is readily adapable for dispensing different types of paper products and in particular paper towel products in the form of single-fold, multi-fold, C-fold and rolled paper towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,032 issued Aug. 3, 1971 to Watrous International Industries Limited, describes a towel dispenser designed for use with the different types of paper towels referred to above. This patented structure uses a reversible cradle which is good in principle but which is extremely complicated and difficult to work with from a practical standpoint. In particular, the patented structure includes a series of separate components including removable towel cutting bars and the like with no storage capacity for those components. In addition, the structure requires a series of nuts and bolts for mounting the cradle within a dispenser which make it difficult and awkward to quickly and easily reverse the positioning of the cradle as required in the patent.